Two Worlds Collide
by Aussie Dragon Girl
Summary: Jake and Rose are looking down lovingly upon their new children, Luke Laoshi Long and Lilly Luna Long, when they notice something is wrong...terribly wrong...something that will effect everything, and everyone. Only second fanfic, please R&R!
1. The Birth

HELLO! Yes, I am starting a second story while halfway through my other story New Darkness. Now, this story takes place is the future, so if there's any confusion let me know!!! Enjoy my new story!!!

Chapter 1: The Birth

"Come on Rose, you can do it!" Jake Long; a tall, strapping man with jet black hair and a green hair strip was gripping hard onto his wife's hand. The hand of his newlywed was Rose Long. Rose was a beautiful young lady, with eyes that shone like sapphire and soft blonde hair. But her usual peaceful features were contorted in pain. She was lying on a hospital bed, with Jake by her side and doctors waiting. Rose breathed deeply, clutching her bugling belly. There was a mighty burst of pain from within Rose's body, and it began moving.

"It's coming!" she cried, as the doctors rushed forward. Jake grasped her hand even tighter, smiling broadly.

"Come on Rose!" he coaxed. "Come on baby, push!"

Mustering every ounce of strength, Rose's body contracted as she began forcing out her child. She gave a scream of anguish, feeling Jake close to her and hearing his words of encouragement.

"Almost there Rose…you can do it!"

"Here's the head!" cried the midwife. "One more push mummy!" With what was left of Rose's power, she gave it one last and might push. Suddenly, the sound of babies' cries filled the ward like a beautiful song, filling Rose's heart with love and joy.

"Congratulations, it's a boy- wait!" Jake snapped up his head, face lined with worry.

"What's the matter?!" he asked, squeezing Rose's hand harder than ever. The midwife's face was rounded in shock, but soon she broke out into a broad smile.

"Congratulations," she began. Wrapping up the new born in a soft blue cloth. "There twins!" She passed the bundle of joy to a shocked Rose, who slowly unravelled the cloth concealing her new children. As the last sheet of blue was removed, two little babies slept soundlessly side by side. Rose could see one was a lovely baby girl, with a tuft of jet black hair-just like her dad. While the other was a hansom little boy, who bore perfect blonde hair in little tufts.

"They're beautiful…" Rose whispered, tears of joy running down her face, mingling with the sweat. "They're perfect, they're…" her shining blue eyes travelled from the baby's faces to their plump little wrist and gasped quietly. With there little hands laying side by side, Rose could see identical birthmarks burned onto the children's skin- a birthmark which she too bore.

A dragon birthmark.

"Rose," Jake asked in concern, seeing Rose's distress. "What's wro-" Rose sighed heavily, a sigh which Jake recognised as an ominous sign…

"Jake, look at their wrists…" Rose in a chocked voice, hardly more than a whisper. Before the new father even took a glance at his new children's pudgy wrist, Jake knew what was wrong… He knew what his eyes would be drawn to when he looked down upon his children…

He knew that two worlds- Dragon and Huntsclan- had collided.


	2. When Tomorrow Comes

Here's chappie 2!!! I noticed that I had a few grammatical errors in the last chapter, so sorry about that!!!!! By the way, I gave Luke the middle name Laoshi coz Gramps died '( and the name is in his memory. Let's have a moments silence for Gramps……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2: When Tomorrow Comes…

"Just think of it Lilly!" cried Luke Laoshi Long to his twin sister. Luke was a short, skinny boy just like his father had been, but with shining blonde air like his mother. People often commented on how much Luke and his father Jake looked so alike, and how he was just as cocky. "_Officially_ thirteen! Not old school_ twelve_…thirteen!" he even used the old hip hopper slang from way back in the 2000s.

"Yeah, yeah Luke." Lilly replied absently. Lilly was almost a perfect copy of her mother Rose; with the same shining blue eyes, the way she held herself and basically everything but her hair. She even had the same birthmark on her right hand. Luke too had that mark, only on his left. "You've been telling me since we had our _twelfth _birthday."

Many people didn't believe the twins that they were even _related_ (let alone _twins_), until they met their parents. Auntie Trix and Uncle Spud (they weren't really their aunt and uncle, it was just what they called their parents best friends) constantly reminded the twins of their appearance, and how many similarities there were otherwise. Luke had asked curiously what else, but Trixi and Spud exchanged glances and said nothing.

"Ok…maybe." Luke admitted sheepishly. "But still! _Officially _teenagers!" Rolling her eyes, Lilly leapt off her bed. The two pre-teens shared a large room, with one side full of dirty washing and skating gear (Luke's side) and the other lined with marshal art trophies and a stuffed toy dragon (Lilly's side).

The twins never knew why when Uncle Spud gave the toy dragon to Lilly for her fifth birthday, their dad had totally freaked out. Even Mum and Aunty Trix had stared at Uncle Spud in shock. But Lilly had loved the squishy red dragon so much Dad had let her keep it, although he looked a little strained.

For some strange reason, their father was against anything to do with magic or myths. Once when Luke had got the hang of talking, her had run around like a headless chicken flapping his arms frantically. When Jake had scooped little Luke up and asked him what in the world he was doing, Luke replied happily:

"I'm a big dragon! RAAA!!!" Jake's faced tensed at Luke's words. "I can blow fire and fly and-"

"Don't be silly." Jake had said quickly. "There's no such thing as dragons." A little dishearten; but still a believer, Luke had run off still pretending to be his favourite thing in the world.

"Let's go down stairs," Lilly suggested, closing the book which she was reading. Luke didn't move, he was quite content where he was. "Maybe we can eavesdrop on Mum and Dad to see what we got for our birthday!" Jumping off his bed in a hurry, Luke impatiently pulled his sister's arm.

"What we waitin' for then?!" The kids slowly tiptoed down the carpet coated stairs, hardly daring to breathe.

"Hey," Luke whispered suddenly. "Look outside! Aunt Trix and Uncle Spud are here!" looking out the front window in surprise, Lilly spotted two cars. One bright electric blue and another dark green.

"They are too!" she said, sounding a little hurt. Usually the two adults would barge in with a loud greeting, hugging the two kids wholeheartedly. This must have been the first time they had kept their presence in the Long household a secret.

"Come on!" urged Luke. "I can hear voices in the kitchen!"

Stalking through the hallway, silent and sly as cats, the twins crouched in front of the firmly closed kitchen door.

"Wait." Demanded Lilly, untying her shoelace. Luke raised a blonde eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"If they come out, it looks like I'm tying my shoelace and you're waiting for me. Simple yet effective." She added, pressing her eyes against the door. Copying his sister, Luke leaned to the door listening intently.

"You can't hide it forever Jakey!" they heard Aunty Trix exclaim earnestly. There was a series of hushing sounds, then Jake spoke.

"I can for as long as possible. Now I know why my Gramps didn't tell me- anyway, they might not even-" there was a bout of mirthless laughter.

"Come on Jake." Rose whispered. "Do you honestly think that-"

"They've got your mark Rose," they heard their father reply seriously. "Your genes could be stronger than mine."

"Jake. You've seen the way those kids act whenever the word 'dr-"

"Spud!!!" Burst their father.

"Well, whenever _it's_ mentioned." Uncle Spud said firmly. "It's in their blood, and even the _AmDrag_ can't stop that." There was a silence.

"What's the 'AmDrag'?" Lilly asked quietly. Shaking his head to signal more silence, Luke pressed his ear even harder against the wood. _What are they talking about? An 'AmDrag'…what's that? Mum and Dad tell us everything…_

"No one's called me that for ages." Jake whispered. _Dad's this 'AmDrag'? _Thought Luke with a frowned brow._ It must be a nickname! _

"Yeah we know, since youhaven't even shown your face in Magus for nearly_ thirteen years_!!!" Trixi whispered angrily.

"I don't care Trixi. My family is more important. I've done that job since I was thirteen if you don't remember."

"What job?" Lilly asked in the same tone as last.

"Jake…" Rose whispered softly. "I know you're worried for Luke and Lilly, but they'll be ok. I'll make you a compromise-" there was an interested silence. "If something _does_ happen, you tell them. If there's nothing…you can keep your silence." There was another silence, but this time even Lilly didn't speak.

"Ok." Jake said finally. "And no hinting the kids you two!"

"Okie dokie. Not a word."

"And you Trixi?"

"Fine…but I still think it'll be easier just to tell them…" The twins heard Jake sigh heavily.

"I know it sounds easy…but, it's best they don't know. You guys wanna stay for a coffee?" the atmosphere within the kitchen lightened.

"Why not?"

But just on the other side of the door, Lilly and Luke crouched. Wondering _what_ in the world would their parents would hide from them, and _why_…


	3. Running

Hiya peoples!!! Ooooooooooooooo I wonder what Jake's hiding from his kids? COUGH!!! COUGH!!! Yeah, so far this story doesn't have a story line…maybe I should throw in Rotwood or get the Huntsclan somehow… oh well, it'll come to me some time, lol. P

Chapter 3: Running

Luke and Lilly bounded into their room, breathing hard.

"What was that about?" Lilly asked in a strange voice. She may not have been showing it, but deep inside the dark haired girl was shaken. Why would her parents hide something from them? Especially if it sounded as important as it did.

Luke shook his head slowly, not knowing what to say or do. As long as he could remember, his parents had told them everything…from the Jake and Rose met, to when his great-grandpa Loa Shi had died. Luke's heart welled with pride when he learnt the origin of his middle name, and it still did.

"I dunno…" he said in the same strange voice as Lilly. "Do you think we should…you know, ask them?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY???!!!" Lilly burst, throwing her arms in the air. "ASK THEM?! Ok, let's just go up to them and go: 'Hey Mum, Dad…what's the big secret you're hiding from us that you'll tell Trixi and Spud but not your own children that seems to have everyone in a twist? Oh, and why did people call you the AmDrag and where is the Magus place? And by the way, the only reason we know this stuff is coz we were eavesdropping on you.' Real smart idea." Hanging his head sheepishly, Luke gazed out the window. His sister was often right, but this time…

"What would they hide?" he asked in a hushed voice, watching a flock of doves fly past. Lilly's face and voice softened, and placed a comforting arm around her brother.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure there's a good reason for them not to tell us…Hello Fu!"

The family dog; an old, wrinkly shar pei called Fu padded into the room. The twins had been told the dog used to belong to Great-Grandpa Lao Shi, and they loved the happy little dog to bits. Lilly bent down and rubbed Fu behind the ears, making little dog-like noises.

"You're a good dog, aren't you? Rrraf! I wish you could talk…" the shar pei tensed lightly, but the twins didn't notice. "Then you could tell us what's going on…" Lilly patted Fu on the head sadly, and returned to her brother. Giving the twins a curious look, the shar pei slowly padded out of the room with his tail hanging limply. _I'll talk to you one day…_Fu vowed.

"LUKE! LILLY! DINNER TIME!" called Rose from the kitchen, dishing up some veggies to the side of beef. Not hearing the familiar thumping for running feet of her children racing to the table, Rose tapped her husband on the shoulder.

"Could you go get the kids? I'm not surprised if they're having a staring competition again…" she added with a smile. Lilly and Luke were surprisingly close, even for twins. They went nearly everywhere together, they even hung around with each other at school with their friends Bindi Swelltail and Adam Baker.

"I'll get them, staring comp or not." Jake smiled, with the conversation about his kids future pushed to the back of his mind. So many things had been pushed back there…

When Lilly and Luke were only a year old Jake realised being the protector of the magical world, a nearly full-time worker _and_ a father was going to be too much; and he began to drop his dragon duties until he finally gave them up all together. He still had his dragon powers, but didn't use them. Occasionally a tail or claw was useful, but other than that…the American Dragon within him was in a deep slumber.

As Jake reached the twin's room, he sighed. Jake wished his children wouldn't have to go through the dramas and problems of being a dragon; but he had always secretly (and guiltily) wanted to see Luke and Lilly flying by his side, saving New York with pride. Jake knocked upon the kid's door.

"Come on kids! Dinner time!" No reply…

Frowning slightly, Jake gently pushed open the thick wooden door. The room was dark, with the only light coming from the setting sun.

"Lilly?" he called. "Luke?" Jake stepped into the dim room, pretty sure the twins were playing a prank on him. "Come on, no time for games! Your mothers got dinner ready." Suddenly, Jake heard a click behind him. Turning faster than the wind, he saw Luke standing in front of the locked door, dangling the keys on his fore finger. Jake smiled slightly.

"Smart Luke, the old lure-and-lock. Let's go." But Luke just stood with his arms folded, with a serious look on his face.

"No." he said firmly. A little shocked at this, Jake walked up to his son.

"Come on, where's your sister? Let's go have some dinner."

"No." Luke repeated, with Lilly appearing by his side from the darkness. Now becoming a little annoyed, Jake reached for the keys. But Luke pulled them away, with the same expression an his face.

"Ok Luke," Jake said firmly. "Fun time's over. Hand over the keys." Both the twins shook their heads.

"No. Not until you tell us what you're hiding." Lilly said boldly, having change her mind about confronting her father. Jake stared at his kids, with his breath drawn. _How did they find out? Trixi and Spud didn't talk to them…they would freak if Fu told them. _

"There's nothing." Jake tried to say offhandedly, but he was a terrible liar to his kids. They raised their eyebrows, with determined glints in their eyes.

"Dad, don't lie." Luke said firmly. "We heard what you were saying to Aunty Trix and Uncle Spud." Jake's body froze solid. "You're not telling us something!!!"

"It's…nothing."

"YES THERE IS!!!" shouted Luke, to the surprise of both sister and father. He was hurt deep that his own dad was lying to his face. He had trusted his dad above all people with everything, and he wouldn't trust him back…it cut deep.

"No there's not." Jake's voice was rising, something that only happened when things were getting out of hand.

"YOU'RE LYING!!!" Luke shouted, with Lilly trying to calm him down.

"Luke it's ok, try to calm-" with his body shaking in fury, Luke pulled away from his sister's soft words.

"NO!" he yelled. "NOT UNTIL DAD TELLS-"

"LUCUS LAOSHI LONG!" Jake thundered, in a voice he had never used before. It was harsh, with a bite of impatience and desperation. "WHAT I SPEAK OF TO YOUR MOTHER AND MY FRIENS IS MY BUSINESS! IT IS NOTHING OF YOUR CONCERN!!!" breathing hard, Jake saw Lilly had tears blossoming within her eyes, and Luke was staring at him like a stranger. Luke began shaking again, this time in a mixture of fear, fury and hurt.

"You're lying…" he whispered, in a voice that tore at his father's heart like a knife. Faster than a bullet, Luke unlocked the door and ran down the hall. He ran down the stairs, past his anxious mother, out the door and into the streets of New York, with tears burning in his eyes like fire.


	4. American Dragon Returns

HELLO! Wow!! Thanx everyone for reviewing!!!! It gives you a confidents boost!!! P I feel loved!! YAY!!!!

Chapter 4: American Dragon Returns

"Mum!" Lilly cried, tears streaming down her face. "Luke's gone! He's run away!!!" Rose comforted her crying with caring arms and words, but she gave a quizzical to her husband.

"We have to go find him!" Lilly sobbed, worried for her brother. The longest the two twins had ever been separated was for Take Your Child to Work Day, and they had hated it. For the whole day they bugged their parents: 'When are we going home?', 'I want to see Luke.', 'I miss Lilly, can we go now?'.

"Don't worry Lilly." Jake whispered, stroking his daughters hair. He had only seen Lilly cry very rarely, and it was only ever when something terrible happened and she was truly distressed. "I'll find him…Rose, look after her. I'll be back soon, with Luke." He added reassuringly, hugging Lilly and Rose tight.

Without another word, Jake raced out the front door.

"Mum! I have to go help!" Pleaded Lilly. "Please, I need to help him!" Great strain showed on her mother's delicate face, a fight between safety of daughter and the desperation in Lilly's voice.

"Ok." Rose said finally. "Catch up to your father, be quick. And safe." Giving her mother huge hug of gratefulness, Lilly followed her father's steps. Down the street, she could see his silhouette against the near-set sun running fast.

"DAD!" she called. But Jake couldn't hear his daughter, the only thing on his mind was finding Luke. Even though the ex-American Dragon no longer patrolled the streets of New York, he knew of the hidden dangers from magical creatures. If any magical creature saw the mark on Luke's left wrist, he would be shot down faster than a bullet.

New York was a too bigger city to find a pre-teenager alone and on foot, the only way Jake would find his son unharmed before midnight was to fly- something he hadn't done for years. But this was urgent, finding Luke was more important than anything.

"DRAGON UP!" cried Jake, feeling his body expand and become covered in scales. He felt wings sprout from his back, a tail grow rapidly (but not painfully) and his hands form into large, powerful claws. As the transformation was complete, Jake surveyed himself briefly, feeling like a teenager again. After years of neglect, Jake's dragon self was dull red instead of it's usual shining crimson, his wings felt slightly unreal and the ultra-sensitive vision and hearing was almost alien. He was much larger than before; nearly twice this original size, with a powerful tail and body. But then, with a glorious feeling he remembered- he was the American Dragon, protector of the magical world…and his son.

With two mighty wing beats, Jake rose into the air. Joy filled him from head to toe as he soared through the sky like a powerful bird, with the wind rushing past his face and through his hair. _Why did I ever stop? _He wondered, looping-the-loop with a almighty feeling of power. As the wonderful feeling subsided, Jake slowed his wing beats and continued searching for his son.

The sun had set now, but the darkness did not bother Jake with his Dragon Eyes.

"LUKE!" he called, hoping his so would recognise his voice. "LUKE!

"LUKE!" called Lilly, having taken a different path to her father. When he ignored her, Lilly turned the opposite way, positive Luke would be that way. "LUKE!"

She ran past a series of shops, feeling Luke's presence becoming stronger with every stride.

"LUKE! PLEASE COME OUT!" Lilly ran past an old electronics shop, that looked old and abandoned. Running past the shop, Lilly's feeling was weakening. She stopped completely, taking some steps backwards. As she paused in front of the old shop, the feeling grew to a climax. _This is the spot…_Lilly thought triumphantly. The dark haired pre-teen pushed open the old, rotting door slowly. Inside of the shop, everything was covered in dust. Dust settled on the tall book selves; one with a old, broken looking vase with a navy blue dragon pattern. Lilly stepped inside, with a feeling of recognition. Slowly, she paced over to the rotting, wooden counter. Under the counter, was a small photo frame coated in grime and dust. Frowning slightly, Lilly gathered a part of her jeans and wiped away all the grot. As her jeans became dirtier, and the photo clearer, Lilly gasped.

The little photo contained five people and a shar pei. The shortest of the people was an old looking man with wispy white hair and a blue Chinese robe. The teenager standing next to him was short, red jacketed boy with black hair…although he bore a strange green hair strip.

"Dad?!" Lilly breathed, hardly daring to believe her eyes. To either side of her younger father, stood two beaming teenagers. One was dark, with large brown eyes and a koala hairdo. The other was a tall boy, with a beanie perched on his head, looking lopsided.

"Trixi and Spud!!!" The last person was a tall female, giving a peace sign with a hand that bore a dragon birthmark. She was beaming along with the others, her blonde hair glistening in the sun.

"Mum…and Fu." She added, spotting the shar pei wagging his tail, with a almost human look of happiness on his doggy features. Suddenly, something snagged in Lilly's mind. She looked down upon the old man again, realising who it was.

"This is Great-Grandpa Lao Shi's shop!" She exclaimed, looking around the abandoned shop. Behind a moth ridden couch, Lilly spotted Luke crouching, with his shoulders hunched.

"Luke!" she rushed over, smothering her twin brother in hugs and kisses. Luke writhed in his arms, struggling to get free.

"Yo Lilly! I'm ok!!! I can't breathe!!!" as Lilly shamefully let go, Luke took a gulp of air. "Thanks. So this is Great-Gramps shop…?" he asked, looking around. "I just took fancy to this place to hide…maybe he called me here-" he spotted his sister's raised eyebrow and laughed. "Ok, maybe it was pot luck, but a guy can try!" Lilly's expression changed to serious.

"We have to get home, it's already dark and Dad's out looking for you." Luke looked up.

"He is…?" Lilly did a double take.

"Of course he is!!!" Luke gave a small embarrassed smile. _Why would Dad leave me out here…? He wouldn't._ "I tried to catch up with him, but I went this way to find you. Let's go home now…please." Luke sighed, felling ashamed of his actions in the past hour. _Dad was right, it's none of my business. I'm soooo dead when I get home…_

"Ok, let's go."

"I don't think so." Came a voice from the door way. The teenagers spun around to see two men wearing tight fitting clothes, balaclavas and holding large, green, glowing staves lock the old door.


	5. 88 and 89

Wow, it's so much easier to write short chapters!!! In one day I've already typed up chappies 1-5, and probably get to chappie 6!!! Whoa! By the way, 88 is the shorter and dark dude, while 89 is taller and white. Just in case people didn't know! XD

Chapter 5: 88 and 89

"Who are you?!" Luke demanded, stepping forward boldly. "What do you want? My sis will kick your sorry asses! She's a black belt ya know!" The two men, one tall and white, the other shorter and darker laughed loudly.

"Who are we? We're your worst nightmare…" with a few tacky konfu moves, the tall man landed on his backside painfully. The twins laughed, thinking hysterically: _These guys are a joke! _The man stood up shamefully, glaring at the twins.

"I'm 89, and this-" the taller man pointed to the other. "is 88. We are the Huntsclan!!! Fear us little children!!!" exchanging glances, the twins burst into another bout of laughter.

"Yeah," Luke said sarcastically, cowering in mock fear. "I'm _so_ scared of a couple of freaks in tights! Oh please, spare us!" Lilly burst into new laughter, clutching her aching sides. 88 and 89 glared further, beginning to think that they needed a new edge: jumping in suddenly and trying to frighten their victims, using the same phrase over and over just wasn't working for them.

"You laugh now!" 88 cried dramatically. "But it is us who will have the last laugh last! Ha!"

"Ok, 88 and 89 dudes, we have places to go." Luke said offhandedly, walking straight past them with Lilly by his side and unlocking the door.

"Hey!!!" 88 burst angrily. "Where are you going?! We still gotta have a fight!"

"You want a fight?" Lilly asked slyly. "You _sure_?" the men nodded like greedy children. "Ok, if you say so." without warning Lilly swung her leg around, smacking the men hard in the chests. They fell to the ground painfully, dropping their funny sticky thingies.

"That's not fair!" whined 89, rubbing his sore buttocks. "We weren't ready!!!" he leapt up, with 88 up within seconds. They stood with sticks brandished and ready expressions. Luke and Lilly stood, fits raised and standing ready.

"You asked for it!" Luke thrust forward a fit, narrowly missing 88's head. The short man pressed a green button on his starve, igniting the end of the wicked looking weapon. He swung it at Luke, who swiftly dodged the green swirls.

"What _is_ that?!" he asked, swinging a leg into 88's shin. The man swore loudly and jumped on the spot, cursing Luke furiously.

"It's a- umm…" 88 stopped jumping and turned to 89, who was busy fighting Lilly (who was obviously winning, she had 89 on the ground covering his head). "What is this stick thing called?" 89 shrugged from the floor, rolling to avoid Lilly's foot.

"I dunno! Don't think the Huntsman named it. Let's just call it a Hunts-stick!"

"A 'hunts-stick'?! That's original!" Luke laughed, throwing his left fist towards 88. With hardly any time to spare, 88 grasped Luke's on-coming fist.

"I can't believe we're being beat up by a couple of kid-" 88 started, but stopped as he glanced down to Luke's wrist and palm. His eyes rounded, and pulled the fist open into an open palm. Burned into Luke's skin was the dragon birthmark, wrapped around his wrist like a glove. 88 gasped.

"89! Check the girl! Her wrist!" suddenly with much more seriousness and power than before, 88 twisted Luke into a headlock, holding on just loose enough to let him breathe. With the same change as his co-worker, 89 jumped up faster than lighting and grasped Lilly's right hand and staring at the identical mark. Evil smiles crept across their faces, giving the twins a foreboding feeling.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone called Rose, would you?" asked 88 slyly, still holding the struggling boy in a headlock.

"That's our mum!" Luke spat, kicking and thrashing harder and harder, but 88 held on tighter. 88 and 89 exchanged gleeful glances, full of meaning of which the kids didn't understand.

"Excellent…" the two men pressed the glowing Hunts-sticks to the twins throats, grinning. "Two new candid-" _BANG! _The door was thrown off it's hinges, creating a cloud of dust, obscuring a large lizard-like figure. As the dust settled to the ground, the twins and Huntsclan stared wide-eyed at the tall, shining, blood red dragon standing in the doorway, teeth bared into a snarl.

"DON'T THINK SO HUNTSFREAKS!" it yelled, swinging a massive tail at the two men. The dragon's tail missed the party by inches, scaring 88 and 89 witless.

"D-D-D-DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled, dropping the twins and bolting. They ran past the snarling dragon, out the door screaming their heads off and their arms flying wildly in the air behind them.

Luke and Lilly picked themselves up, staring at the large lizard that had just saved them. The harder the kids looked at the dragon, the more familiar it became…they stared into the beast's eyes, eyes that seemed so familiar…Luke and Lilly were hit by the same realisation simultaneously, a realisation that they didn't believe.

"Dad…?" Luke asked in a hushed voice. The dragon smiled, showing rows of sharp looking teeth.

"Howja guess?" Jake asked, beginning to dragon down. The blue swirls of magic hid Jake's body as it shrank back to human; with the claws, wings, tail and scales melting away. When he was back to human, Jake looked down at his children. Their faces were filled with shock, awe, love, understanding and great interest.

"Is that- that was you wouldn't tell us?" Lilly asked, in a strangled voice. Their father nodded, looking slightly embarrassed and slightly worried. The two twins lunged forward and hugged their dad hard, giving him the clear message they didn't care about his scaly self. "Why didn't you say anything?!" they asked in unison. Jake sighed in relief, thankful his children weren't afraid or angry and hugged them back.

"I didn't want to tell you unless I had to…" Luke and Lilly exchanged glances.

"What do you mean…?" they asked curiously, seeing the look in Jake's eye.

"I mean…" their father seemed to be finding the right words. "I mean, you two might be dragons as well."


	6. Just For You

HELLO. HELLO. HELLO. HELLO. HELLO. Thanx to all you peoples that have reviewed!!! Thankyou!!! So, the secret's out…but will Luke and Lilly have dragon powers? Or will they follow in Rose's genes? DUN DUN DUN! Read to find out…

Chapter 6: Just For You

"So…" Luke said in slight confusion, with everything his parents and Fu had explained swirling in his head in a jumbled heap. "You can talk after all." He glanced down at Fu, who nodded.

"Mum use to try to kill Dad." Lilly commented, while their parents nodded. "And then Mum disappeared to Hong Kong, then Dad went to Hong Kong and defeated the Dark dude-thingy. Then Mum and Dad got back together in New York…And this birthmark-" Luke held up his left hand, while Lilly held her right.

"Is the symbol of this 'Huntsclan'; a group of dragon slayers, but Dad's a dragon…" Luke held his head, it was throbbing. "Man, what messed up family."

"Yeah, it is kinda." Fu agreed. Luke and Lilly both jumped; it was going to take a while to get use to a talking dog in the house.

"So why didn't you say anything?" Lilly asked earnestly, watching her father bite his lip.

"Because," Jake began. "If you don't have dragon powers we wouldn't bother you. You kids just seemed so happy being in a normal family, when I was told it turned everything upside down. I didn't want you kids to go through he same thing…" Rose squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"How did Aunty Trix and Uncle Spud know?" Luke asked, a little hurt. "You didn't tell us, but you told them!" A small smile crept across Jake's face, making Luke burn even more for answers.

"Trust me, that wasn't planned on." Jake laughed, remembering when his friends had unknowingly sold him to Rotwood, then helped him escape with a dragon costume. Looking back on all the dumb things he had done, Jake understood why Gramps had gone off his nut all the time.

"But how did Mum find out before she killed you?!" Lilly asked on the edge of her seat, burning with curiosity.

"I probably would of if your father didn't show himself to me." Rose gave her husband a kiss (Luke and Lilly exchanged disgusted looks). "Even if it sounded like a stupid idea at the time, it save his life."

"Yeah," Jake said with a look. "Except the fact that _Gramps_ nearly slayed me when I told him…you should have seen his face, I've ever seen _anyone_ that angry."

"Oh, believe me." Fu said wistfully. "That's only the second angriest I've seen him. When he found out I sunk Atlantis…" he shuddered. Jake, Rose, Luke and Lilly laughed loudly.

As Jake watched his family chucking at Fu's story, he felt sure that for the first time- they were an actual family.

Luke and Lilly lay in bed, torn between wanting to sleep for the next day to come or staying up all night and discussing what had just happened.

"Do you think we'll be like Dad?" Lilly asked, rolling over to face her brother. His face was drawn in concentration, and didn't seem to hear her. "Luke!" Snapping out of his little trance, Luke cocked his head.

"Wha-?"

"Do. You. Think. We'll. Be. Like. Dad." Lilly repeated slowly, giving her twin some time to take in the words. With the same far-off look, Luke shrugged.

"You never know…we'll find out soon enough." He stole a glance towards his bedside clock, it read 11:55pm. _In about five minutes actually. _Luke thought, excitement building up within his veins.

"Just think," he began. "All this time Dad's been hiding it from us; and he stopped doing all that dragon stuff just for us…just for us…" Luke yawned, feeling his body and mind dropping off into sleep, and could see the same happening to Lilly.

"Just for us…" they whispered in unison, slipping into deep sleep.

Outside the children's door, Jake withdrew his ear from the door as he heard Luke's and Lilly's sounds of deep sleep. He gave a small smile, watching the clock tick closer and closer to midnight.

"Just for you…"


	7. Choice

Awww, what a happy little family! Let's all hug (I'm giving you a hug right now)!!! Isn't it all happy little fairies and pixies and nymphs and dryads and sirens- no wait…sirens are evil S! Never mind, random moment…XD back to ze story!

Chapter 7: Choice

Within another dimension: where the laws of space and time are non existent, and things were not what they seem, the Huntsman crouched. His shoulders were hunched, and he was breathing hard. Even if her didn't know it, the Huntsman had been trapped in that God forsaken place for twenty-three years straight, and had not aged at all; there was no time to age him…he had no clue how long he had been trapped within the dimension, for all he knew it could have only been minutes…

But, somehow…he knew he would be leaving, soon. His Huntsclan knew it too; they were all crouched on the ground, awaiting their exit.

"When I leave…" the Huntsman vowed. "I shall slay the American Dragon and that traitor Huntsgirl! There will be no mercy! Anyone who stands in my way shall fall to the ground: dead or dying. Nothing shall stop me…"

Suddenly, an almighty crack parted the strange, swirling orange sky with a blinding flash of pure white light. The entire Huntsclan stared up into the mighty crack, seeing beyond the blinding light lay a land they remembered, and had craved for since their demise: the Earth. They could see the tall buildings of New York, with a full moon shining high in the sky.

"At last…" whispered the Huntsman, standing tall. His clan clustered behind him respectfully, awaiting him to lead. "COME HUNTSCLAN! LET US RETURN TO OUR HOME!" the clan cheered loudly, and surged through the light and onto the Earth. Over their heads, soared a blurry shadow, but not a single Huntsclan member took notice: they were almost home. The Huntsman calmly stepped through the shining light, feeling the magic wash over him like water. He took one more step, and his foot was no longer placed upon magic…but upon solid concrete of a footpath. The Huntsman took a deep breath, breathing in the wonderful air he had been raised in.

"I'm coming American Dragon…" he whispered, chillingly as the wind swirling around him. "You know I am…"

Luke woke suddenly, sweat dripping down his body like he had been washed in the rain. The dream which had had just woken from seemed so real…with a man called the 'Huntsman'. _Who did he want?_ Luke asked himself. _The American Dragon…but…that's Dad!!! And Huntsgirl…Mum! _

"It was just a dream…" Luke told himself firmly, watching his sister's steady breathing. _But it seemed so real…_Deciding to keep his mind from the sinister dream, Luke check the clock. 11:59.

"I've only been asleep for five minutes, and I have a freaky-down dream about the Huntsman." Luke shook his head. "Mum and Dad didn't have to be so descriptive…the guy seemed so _real_."

_Tick tock…tick tock…tick tock…tick tock…_Luke listened to the clock's steady ticking, which normally lulled him into sleep; but this time it did not. Maybe he was afraid to have another dream, or maybe he was excited to discover if he had dragon powers…either way, sleep wasn't going to come for Luke.

As the clock struck perfect midnight, a blinding pain surged through Luke's left hand like fire, bringing tears to his eyes. In the bed next to him, Lilly gave a gasp of pain and woke, swearing loudly.

"AGHR! My hand!" she gasped, cradling her birthmarked hand. The pain within Luke's hand was increasing rapidly, bringing him down to his knees on his bed.

"AGHR!!!!!!!" he screamed, with the pain growing greater and greater. It was to much for both the kids, the pain was so intense they began to find crying out was impossible. Their faces were drawn into scowls of pain, with their jaws clenched shut like glue. Luke and Lilly screwed their eyes shut, with a strange vision swimming in front of their closed eyes. A short, old man in a blue robe grew clearer and clearer, until the children could make him out: Great-Grandpa Lao Shi.

"Luke, Lilly you must make a choice…" Lao Shi whispered, bowing. "I will respect your decision, whichever you choose."

"What's- the…choice?" Luke managed to ask, keeping the image of his great-grandpa clear.

"Because of your heritage, you have a choice to control your destiny. Your choices are: Dragons, or Huntsclan. Only _you_ truly know where your heart lies… There are dangers in both choices, but you must make a decision now. If not, Fate will decide for you- and Fate can be ruthless. Make your choice Young Ones…"

"Dragon…" Lilly gasped, her body shaking furiously.

"Dragon…" Luke gasped, his body shaking furiously.

Lao Shi smiled approvingly, and bowed.

"Granted…" he whispered. The children's pain stopped as suddenly as it came, and they dropped to the floor with every limb aching. Lao Shi was still in their vision, but fading.

"I am sorry I could never meet you," he whispered, voice fading along with his body. "You have given me new hope for the next dragons, and have given me the chance to Leave. I thankyou, Luke and Lilly. Make me proud."

"Wait-!" the twins cried, watching their great-grandfather fade from vision completely, as an almighty crack split the darkness of their closed eyes in blinding white. They watched the old man's silhouette disappear through he light, and a group of people steam through. Luke snapped open his eyes, remembering that scene from his dream.

"The Huntsclan is coming!!!" he cried, now hearing the sound of running feet down the street. "We gotta warn Dad!!!" Without waiting for Lilly to question his knowledge, without waiting for his body to stop aching: without waiting for anything, Luke sprinted down the hallway to his parents room and threw open the door.

"DAD! MUM! THE HUNTSCLAN IS COMING!!!" Luke shouted, waking his parents instantly. Jake leapt from the bed and threw on a red jacket.

"When did you find out?" he asked hurriedly, helping Rose into a pink sweeter.

"I had a dream before-" Lilly bounded into the room, strained look on her face; but Luke continued. "That they went though this light thingy, then our hands started hurting and Great-Gramps asked us what we would choose. Dragon or Huntsclan. Then Great-Gramps Left through the light thingy and the Huntsclan came through! Gramps said he was proud of our choice, and that he had been given new hope."

"What did you choose?" Rose asked, glancing out the window. Outside, she could see figures slipping away into the darkness of alley ways like shadows. The two children beamed proudly.

"We chose dragon." Forgetting their situation for an instant, Jake couldn't help beaming proudly either: for his secret wish had just been granted…but his worst nightmare had just been unleashed.


	8. Sacrifice

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!!! What's gonna happen now?!?!?! Continue to find out!!!! PS. HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS WAS AWESOME! I won't say who dies, I don't want to spoil it for everyone else! But I will tell you this…someone dies in the first 5 chapters!!! And the very last chapter is pretty boring and a little confusing. They should of just left it where it was, not put in the extra chapter…kinda spoils the story.

Chapter 9: Sacrifice

"What're you looking at?" Luke demanded, seeing the Huntsman's shocked expression. The more the tall, burly, bald man looked at him, the more insecure and embarrassed he felt.

"The mark of the Huntsclan…" the Huntsman whispered, barely more than a strangled whisper. "On a _dragon_…? How can this be…? YOU! YOU STUPID CHILD!" he brandished the hunts-stick to Luke, a mad look embedded on his face. "YOU LIVE NO LONGER YOU TR-"

"NO!" Jake shouted, stepping to defend his son. "IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!" with no warning, the Huntsman swung around, to face Jake, with such contempt and hate that the ruby dragon nearly took a step backwards.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! THIS IS YOUR DOING!" he roared, brandishing the glowing weapon in his grasp. "FIRST YOU TAKE HUNTSGIRL! THEN YOU EXILE US TO THE EDGES OF DEATH! NOW YOU BRING FORTH THIS: A DRAGON WITH THE HUNTSCLAN MARK! _THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING! YOU WILL PAY AMERICAN DRAGON!_"

With a mixture of anger, hysteria, triumph and desperation the Huntsman thrust the stave into Jake's chest, piercing his skin, flesh, bone and heart. Jake gave a gasp of anguish, feeling the weapon being driven further and further into his body…into his very soul…The Huntsman laughed in evil, dark humour, watching the life drain for the American Dragon, like water drain from cupped hands and painfully yanked out the glowing stave. Jake felt his dragon powers fail, and his life ebbing away…

"DAD!" Luke cried in desperation, rushing forward. He shoved past the sneering Huntsman ruthlessly, sending him crashing into the same bookshelf as the rest of the Huntsclan. "DAD NO!" he bent down to his fathers side, tears burning within his eyes.

"Luke…" his father whispered, struggling to breathe. Blood poured from his chest, spilling on the floor like pools of sinister water. "Look- after…your mother, and sister…you." Jake gasped, feeling his heart slow… "You are the next American Dragon…make me proud…" Luke's tears flowed from Luke's topaz face, dropping to the floor. His father's life was ebbing away, and all he could do was watch with tears running down his face like rivers…unable to help, unable to save him…he dragoned down uncontrollably, fear and grief gripping him in its sinister hands.

"Dad…don't go…" he pleaded, hugging his father tight. "_Please_…don't go…"

"Make me proud son…" drawing on last breath, Jake closed his eyes. "I love you…"

Jake lay still, his expression peaceful, with his last words still ringing through Luke's ears like song…

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!" he called, desperate for his father to awake from his endless sleep…but he knew he would not; he was gone…gone forever… "Please…"

"The American Dragon is dead!" he heard the Huntsman shout triumphantly. "Leave the body, there is no pelt to collect-" Luke felt hate rush through his veins, but he did not leave his father's side. _Leave the body…no pelt…useless…dead…_ "Let us ring the streets with our triumphant cries, let there be no hope for dragons tonight!"

"Jacob Luke Long was a noble spirit," crooned a small, red haired man on a small, solemn voice. The funeral was held at the local magical graveyard, for heroes and the brave at heart. Luke, along with his mother and sister sat in the front row in front of Jake's casket. Lilly and Rose were crying quietly in the hands, much the same as Trixi, Grandma Susan and many of the magical guests. Grandpa Jon wrapped a comforting arm around his wife, with grief lined across his face and tears in his brown eyes. Luke was beyond tears, beyond grieving…he was empty. The gaping hole where his father had filled for so long was expanding, swallowing every happy memory with his father hungrily. Spud was seated behind him, and placed a gentle hand on Luke's slumped shoulders. He was not listening to the leprechaun standing above him, he was listening to the steady beating of his own heart, thinking his father's had stopped…forever.

"Today, we gather to celebrate his life, one which has given us much joy." The leprechaun continued, bowing his head respectfully.

The ceremony lasted for an hour, an hour of solemn voices and melancholy thoughts. As the guests slowly left their chairs, many with tear streaked faces, Trixi and Spud approached the small family.

"Rose," Trixi whispered, eyes wide and wet. "We're so sorry…If there's anything we can do…anything you need, don't be afraid to ask…" Rose shook her head, her usual beautiful blonde hair land around her tear stained face.

"No- wait…Could you, please…"

"Anything!" Spud offered, placing a hand on Rose's shuddering shoulders.

"Please…I know you don't have any children of your own…" Rose glanced at Trixi, whose sadness seemed to deepen. "But…could you look after Luke and Lilly?" Both the kids looked up at their mother, mouths snapping open for protest.

"Kids-" their mother said seriously. "They'll come back- they always do. I don't want you to be in any danger…"

"But Mum!" Luke protested. "I've got my dragon powers, and it's only a mater of time for Lilly! We can h-"

"No."

"Rose," Trixi said softly. "If the kids don't want to come, we can't make them…" If Rose had heard those words, she was ignoring them; instead she bent down to meet her son's eyes…so much like Jake's…

"Please…" Rose's eyes were brimmed with tears, but also with desperation, fear and a longing to keep her children safe. "Go, for your father." Taking a deep breath, Luke said:

"Ok…" Luke eyes travelled to the ground to hide his own tears, but they first found his birthmark. Suddenly, a hatred like he had never felt fill him from the tip of his hair, to the bottom of his toes…he was part of the man who killed his father, even if he had chosen a different path. That birthmark burned in Luke's mind like fire, building higher and higher…he was going to destroy the Huntsclan, once and for all, even if it took his whole life. To avenge his father, to protect his mother, to protect the magical world, to feel the satisfaction as he watched the Huntsclan falling from the Earth…never trouble his broken family again.


End file.
